A Simple Wish
by Izumi-Love
Summary: A girl about the age of 16 loves to read manga Yu Yu Hakusho to be exact and her favorite character is none other than Kurama so what happens when Ichigo wishes apon a star that could change her life forever......Kurama x OC
1. over obsession

ch.1 "over obsession"

"EEEEEEEEK"!!!..."This is the best" Ichigo squeeled "There's Kurama pictures all over". knock knock knock "who's there"? Ichigo called, "Ichigo quiet down the neighbors are complaining" Ichigo's mom said angrilly. " Oh Oh mom", "what", " There's a new Kurama wall scroll out I have to get it", "you don't have to get anything besides you own everything that has to do with Kurama and also you don't have any wall space left". Ichigo started to panic "uhhhh Oh I can put it over my Yusuke one", "Ichigo that's what you said when you were in love with Hiei and Yusuke, in a couple of months your gonna like somebody new", "hmph NO I'M NOT"!!!! Ichigo yelled.

"Fine do what you want" Ichigo's mom said

"YAAAAAAAY"!!!

"But you'll have to get it yourself"

"but I'm broke"

"Then get a job"

"look Ichigo go to bed it's late you can look for a job tomorrow" Ichigo's mom said.

sigh "some people just don't understand me not to mention even my own mom" Ichigo said

Ichigo looked outside just in time to see a shooting star, she ran to the window and prayed " oh shooting star grant my wish, I wish that somehow I were able to talk to Kurama". Yawn Ichigo went to bed and dreamed about none other than Kurama.


	2. a wish come true

Ch.2 " A Wish Come True"

"Where am I it's so dark, wait that light" flash

Ichigo awoke early that morning to find her morror glowing a bright gold.

"huh"??

Ichigo walked over to the mirror in her I love Kurama pj's.

"hello"? Ichigo called " anyone there"?......"A voice"??.

Ichigo felt stupid .....talking to her mirror of coarse there was no one there, just as she was about to walk out the door she herd a thump over by the mirror Ichigo turned around and was shocked because there on her bedroom floor was Kurama. Ichigo didn't know what to do so she did the first thing that came to her mind, she ran and hugged Kurama knocking him down on the ground...again.

"excuse me" Kurama said politely " do you happen to know where I am"? Kurama asked

"sure do your in my room you must have transferred here through the mirror in your room, I wished for you because I was lonly and so my wish must have come true" Ichigo said

Kurama staired at the girl who was only a year yournger than him.

"you...like me"? Kurama asked

"yeah I'm crazy about you" Ichigo said blushing.

"that explains why you wanted me" Kurama said.

Kurama looked at the clock "excuse me girl what's your name"

"Ichigo"

"ok the Ichigo I have to go the dark tournament is starting and I have to be there Kuwab..."

"Kuwabara is taking on some yo yo guy.....dude and he looses"Ichigo said

Kurama stared at Ichigo suprised.

"well anyways I need to get to the tournament I promise I'll be back".

Ichigo got all teary eyed and said "no Kurama I want to go with you, if you were able to get to my world through the mirrir then I might be able to go to your world the same way".

Kurama nodded and took Ichigo's hand, she blushed, and they made their way throught the mirror.

Kuraidemon: DAMN IT!!! dis chappie was short to

Kurama: not so loud

Kuraidemon: fine ok but make sure NOT to miss out on mai next chapter and their gonna keep gettin better --


	3. An unexpected guest enters the ring

Ch.3 "An unexpected guest enters the ring"

"OW" Ichigo said after coming out of the mirror,

"what's wrong"

"I stepped on a piece of glass"

"sorry about that, been trying to fix this mirror with spirit energy"

"that's ok" Ichigo said "I'll be fine"

"ok now lets get to the tournament"

Ichigo nodded "lets go".

While Ichigo and Kurama were racing to get to the tournament the others were waiting restlessly.

"man where the heckis Kurama he's never late for anything"Yusuke said,

"Yeah unless some girl from another planet is watching us on t.v. and is boycrazy over Kurama and now there both racing to get here" Kuwabara added.

"man that's crazy" Yusuke said

"actually he's quite right" Kurama said coming out from a doorway,

"Kurama"?! everyone said suprised.

Ichigo walked over to Kuwabara

"hey cutie whats up" Kuwabara said,

Ichigo punched Kuwabara in the face

"nice" Yusuke said

"thanks Yusuke" said Ichigo

"huh how do you know my name" Yusuke asked

"long story but I think I think I should introduce myself, my names Ichigo and I'm an excellent fighter my favorite pastimes are picking fights and collecting stuff of Kurama" Ichigo said smiling,

"well Kurama looks like you got yourself a girl friend"Yusuke said.

ahem "that's besides the point what are we gonna do about this idiot he's out cold" Hiei said,

Ichigo turned around "I'll fight" she said "I know who I'm up against besides I already said I'm a great fighter, and also Kuwabara would've lost anyways" Ichigo winked and went up on the platform.

hmph "i'll take this one" Yoshima said.

(a.n. I dunno da name of da real opponent so I made one up ehehehehe ")

Yoshima went up onto the platform and sneered at Ichigo

"so your not a normal human are you" Yoshima asked,

Ichigo looked confused "uh I look like a normal human".

"yes but your not" Yoshima said annoyed "you have demonic and spirit energy".

Ichigo shocked turned to Kurama and the others but they weren't much help because they were just a shocked as she was. Yoshima sighed in annoyence and said..

"I don't know why I'm helping you but hold out your hand and say spirit whip"

"uh...ok" Ichigo said while holding out her hand "Spirit whip"

All of a sudden a whip that looked like Kurama's appeared in her " Ichigo said "any other cool things about me"?

"yes" Yoshima said " you are also a demon"

"and I am a........."? Ichigo asked

"shadow fox" Yoshima said.

"S...Shadow Fox"?! Ichigo said in amazement

"yes now may we please start the battle" Yoshima asked

Ichigo smiled "sure" she said.

Ichigo clutched the whip in her hand ready to strike. Yoshima laughed and dissapeared,

"wh...where'd he go"? Ichigo said supprised then she remembered the episode from t.v, she turned aroung ready to srtike at wherever he came.

Kuraidemon:WOOO dis chappie was longer!!!!

Kuraidemon: OH I have a special announcement!!! from now on my friend and I are gonna share our passing of notes in math class YAY!!! we think their pretty funny so I hope you enjoy them!!! bibi!!!


	4. The Argument

Ch.4 "The argument"

Ichigo turned around with her whip in her hand ready to strike........

"I'm hungry, I know I'll have some gum" Ichigo said happily.

Kurama, Yusuke and everyone else fell over, as Ichigo was getting out her gum from her pocket Yoshima came out of nowhere and attacked.

"l...look out" Kurama yelled

Ichigo heard, she knew he was there, she dodged his attack.

"damnit why dosn't she attack" Yusuke said,

"uh...maybe because she's too busy putting gum in her mouth"Kuwabara said

Yusuke fell over "K..Kuwabara when you get up"

"I don't know as the person who's writing this they'd probibly know" Kuwabara said,

"by the way who is writing this " Yusuke asked

" I don't know but their doing a crappy job of it" Hiei said

Kuraidemon: yells reeeeeeealy loud YOU JERK!!!!!! I PUT ALL OF MY EFFORTS INTO THIS AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS THAT I DID A CRAPPY JOB??!!

"you have efforts"?? "Gee I didn't know people could have more than one effort, is efforts a real word"?? Kuwabara asked

"no you dimwitted fool" Hiei said " and the author is just as stupid for saying that".

Kuraidemon: STUPID!!!!???? HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!ect....

Kurama sighed as he paced back and forward waiting for this argument to end.

"h..hey where is this voice coming from anyways"?? Yusuke asked

"Y..yeah...uhmaybe it's a ghost that's haunting us for all the wrong things we've done" Kuwabara said

"wrong? how many things have I done wrong in my life" Yusuke and Hiei said together

"a lot" Kurama and Kuwabara said

Kuraidemon: I AM NOT A GHOST!!!!!!!!!

" oh liek your one to talk guys" Yusuke and Hiei said

"well Hiei think of the many people you've turned into demons"Kurama said

"ha like your no different think of the many people you've killed" Hiei said

"hey have you ever seen these ewo fight"?? Yusuke asked

"nope" Kuwabara said

Kuraidemon: I feel neglected

"by the way why is your name Kuraidemon" Yusuke asked

Kuraidemon: that's for me to know and for you to find out

"she don't know either" Kuwabara said

Kuraidemon: That's it I'm ending this chapter!!!

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP.............................

Thischapter has ended due to the lack of conciousness

KURAIDEMON: hello everyone if your wondering what happened to the fight well I suck at battle scenes so Ichigo was fighting while they were arguing and now your probibly wondering did Ichigo win or not well you'll find that out in the next chapter I think...looks over at paper for next chapter yeah you find that out next chapter well sorry there was no chat between me and mai friend natalie I lost the papers so hopefully there will be some in the chapters to come, well g2g c ya all next chapter BIBI!!!!


	5. Relaxation

Ch.5........"Relaxation"

OK THE NOTES ARE HERE!!!!! YAY ok well I told you how me and my friend were passing notes in class and I said I was gonna post them and then I said that I had lost them well.....THEIR FOUND!!!! ok so here's the notes Kitsune is ME Ookami ish my FRIEND..

Ookami:: Kurama-Chan!

Kitsune:: What about Kurama-San?

Ookami:: Kurama-_Chan _is another one of your nick names

Kitsune:: okies

Ookami:: cause of your personality ya kno? So who am I? .

Kitsune:: MWAHAHAHAHAHAH -' That should be easy.............................HIEI-CHAN!! -

Ookami:: Yay! I hink Hiei-San almost broke through my mind barrier just a little bit ago.....But he didn't! LOL

Kitsune:: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA yup I could sense him I can feel precences for some reason I don't know why o.0))

Ookami:: Same here...o.0))...N-E-ways I heard were getting strange exchange students from Japan wink wink

Kitsune:: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ookami:: I know, right?! They're moving into my apartment complex. There's four of them...you don't think...

Kitsune:: Hiei: hn

Ookami:: Hiei-san! where did u come from!? Are you one of the exchange students? '.'))

Kitsune:: Hiei:hn

Ookami:: Oh ok Kurama walks over K: Hello. Come on . Hiei we've got to find Yusuke......... H: hn walks away with Kurama..................wow..........

Kitsune:: o.0)) uh Kuwabara isn't here.....looks around.....is he?.......let's hope not o.0))

ch.5......"Relaxation"

After Ichigo's battle with Yoshima everyone celebrated her victory.

"Way to go Ich" Yusuke said,

"nice battle" Kurama said,

"yeah you're a great fighter but your not better than me" Kuwabara said.

Ichigo punched Kuwabara in the face

"what did yous say I couldn't hear you"

"I said your better than me" Kuwabara said

"that's what I thought".

Hiei smirked never had anyone hated Kuwabara so much

"well now that's over I may as well relax, I'm goin to bed" Ichigo said

everyone stared at Ichigo dissapointed

"sorry we don't have a room for you" Yusuke said.

Ichigo looked at Yusuke

"huh?I don't need a room or a bed" she said,

everyone stared at her in confusion even Hiei didn't know what she was talking about, Ichigo laughed as she opened the window and jumped.

"sniff she just won a battle and then committed suicide that's sad" Kuwabara said

" she's not dead you dimwitted fool" Genkai said

Kuwabara fell over " Genkai wh...when did you come I thought you were dead"

" I don't know but I thank the person writing this, anyway that girl is amazing" Genkai said

"amazing how"? Yusuke asked

"this girl has just realized her powers yet...yet she's practically mastered them let alone gotten used to them right now she's as strong as Kiei and Kurama" Genkai said

"well that's a relieif" Kuwabara said

"put together" Genkai finished

everyone's mouth dropped open.

"wh..what'll happen when she does master her powers"? Kuwabara asked

"she'll be as strong as Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei put together" Genkai said

Everyone stared at Genkai,

"well I'm goin to bed" Yusuke said

"yeah me too" Kuwabara said,

"I best be going too" Kurama said

and Hiei left without saying anything.

sigh "it's so nice out here" Ichigo said jumpping up onto a tree branch "this one seems sturdy" she said leaning against it. A cold wind blew by..

"brrrr how stupid of me I forgot it was winter" Ichigo said

All of a sudden Kurama came outside

"Ichigo" he called up to her "you should come inside it's cold out here"

"no I'm fine" Ichigo said as she smiled down at Kurama,

Kurama sat down and leaned against the tree, it started to snow Ichigo stood up on the branch

"hey Kurama look it's snowing" she said

"indeed it is"Kurama said.

Ichigo spent a couple minutes trying to catch snowflakes, finally she got tired and plopped down on the tree branch she could no longer feel Kurama's presence so she figured he had gone inside, Ichigo leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning Ichigo awoke with snow all around her, she looked down...Kurama was still there

"Kurama" she called

Kurama looked up "well hello" he said smiling,

Ichigo and Kurama talked for a while, Ichigo was starting to feel herself going in and out of conciousness finally she fell on the ground,

"so Ichigo what do you plan on doing today" Kurama asked

..........scilence................

"Ichigo"? Kurama asked

Kurama looked over to where Ichigo had fell

"Ichigo"!! Kurama said running over to her "she's got a fever" he said,

Kurama picked Ichigo up and ran inside.

Kuraidemon:: MWAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!!! lol but YAY cause I got carried by Kurama!!! WOOOOOOOOH!!!

Kurama:: o.0))

Kuraidemon:: Oh yeah I didn't tell you didn I.... ok well this story is supposed to be about me cause I wish that I could contack Kurama somehow so instead of moping all day I figured that it would be cool to make it a fic so ja here I am writing did.....lol....ja

Kurama:: o.0))

Kuraidemon:: o.0)) o...k.....well don't forger to read my next chapter BIBI!!!


	6. A Fever and an Awakening

**Ch.6 "A Fever and an Awakening"**

**Kitsune:: This is boring already dun cha tink?? (referring 2 math class)**

**Ookami:: yes it is Kitsune-Chan sigh**

**Kitsune:: guess what**

**Ookami:: chiken butt?**

**Kitsune:: NO u damn wolf**

**Ookami:: oh...hn?**

**Kitsune:: I gots mai internet back WOOOOOOH!!**

**Ookami:: cool**

**Kitsune:: I kno rite which means...........!!**

**Ookami:: which means?**

**Kitsune:: I have mai aim back too !! WOOOOOOHOOOOOO**

**Ookami:: Yeah!! I mean...hn**

**Kitsune:: o.0))**

**Ookami:: Fox in Spanish is Zorro**

**Kitsune:: hahaha XD that was the name of a show loooooooong ago wusn't it?**

**Ookami:: yup and a couple movies. It was about a theif, hence the name zorro/fox.**

**Kitsune:: DAMN!!!**

ch.6 "A Fever and an awakening"

Kurama took Ichigo inside

"Yo Kurama what happened" Yusuke asked

"she refused to come inside so she slept outside last night, she's got a fever" Kurama said placing Ichigo on the couch

"you've got a fever too Kurama" Yusuke said

"I'll be fine" Kurama replied.

"Kuwabara be useful for once and get Genkai" Hiei said

Kuwabara nodded then ran upstairs and burst into the door that led to Genkai's room

"Genkai! Ichigo's got a major fever we need you to come check it out" Kuwabara said.

After Genkai and Kuwabara made it downstairs Genkai examined Ichigo

"well how is she" asked Yusuke,

Genkai was quiet for a minute "well she does have one hell of a fever" said Genkai

"how high" asked Kurama

"110.9 degrees" Genkai answered

"Yow!! that's hotter than it was last summer" said Kuwabara

"once again you let stupidity take over"Hiei said

Kuwabara was quiet because he didn't have a comeback for the little shrimp

"Ichigo's should be fne since she's not a normal human she'll survive" Genkai said

"I'll take her upstairs" Kurama said picking Ichigo up

"but Kurama we have no rooms for her" Yusuke said

" I know she can stay in my room" Kurama said

Everyone stared at Kurama except for Genkai who had left the room

"It's not like that she just needs a place to rest" Kurama said going upstairs blushing a little,

he opened the door to his room and placed Ichigo on the bed then Kurama sat down on the couch in his room and waited. Quite a few hours had passed before Ichigo woke up, she realized she wasn't outside anymore but instead a room, the room was green, red, and silver with a lamp and a desk next to it and on the desk was a silver Toshiba laptop and a rose growing in a pot **( a.n. figures where's the other roses?)** there was also a bookshelf filled with gardening books and a few manga, there was also a mirrir in the far corner.

I didn't know he read manga Ichigo thought

There was also a couch and sleeping on that couch was Kurama, Ichigo stared at him...he looked so peaceful sleeping she still couldn't believe that she Ichigo was in the world of Yu Yu Hakusho. Ichigo got out the bed and walked over to his bookcase and the manga he had on there were:

Fruits Basket

Inuyasha

and Ranma 1/2

Ichigo traced the name of the mangas with her finger, she couldn't believe that Kurama actually read manga, Ichigo was a little upset because they had never shown that in the manga or the anime.

"well I guess you learn something new everyday" Ichigo said sighing

Ichigo heard a noise from the couch so she turned to see Kurama sitting on the couch he smiled then said

"so your finally awake.

"have you been here this whole time" Ichigo asked

Kurama nodded, "Kurama you have a fever too" Ichigo said sounding worried

"oh I'm fine I was more concerend about you" Kurama said smiling

**( a.n. I love Kurama's smile.......so.........ya......ON WIT DA FIC!!!!)**

"I'm guessing your hungry" Kurama said

Ichigo nodded, she and Kurama made their way downstairs to the kitchen.

"you raid the fridge and I'll raid he cabinets" Kuama said

Ichigo laughed "you sound like a little kid who's hungry"

Kurama smiled, they spent a couple of minuted searching untill Kurama said

"hey I found something"

Kurama held up a box of white cheddar mac n' cheese

"I'm not a good cook so this will have to do" Kurama sais

" me neither" said Ichigo.

Kurama and Ichigo looked at the directions on the box and tried to follow but then splurted water all over the place, Ichigo andKurama looked at each other for a couple of seconds then burst out laughing, Kurama looked over at Ichigo never had he seen her laugh before even though she'd only been here a week, but he noticed she looked sohappy she wasn't like this when the others were around.....just him.......

.........................................................and Kurama smiled at that thought alone.


	7. authors note READ!

Authors note

Kurai:demon:: OK I want to thank some pplz but one person in particular this person name ish

Kyogirl1000 she has been a BIG suportt 2 me and she may not know it but she has because here are some of the reviviews ahe has given me....

1.This story is getting good! It would probably be a really good thing  
that Ichigo is around, with all the reading and watching YuYu  
Hakusho, she would help them! Ofcoarse, by doing that she would  
change the storyline, but she is still very usefull!

2. Woah! She's a DEMON! Thats tight! I didnt see that one coming!thats  
great! I told you she would be usefull! But wait a minute... If  
Ichigo wins, then Yusuke would not fight, and-- sorry, this is your  
fic, I got carred away...well! update soon!

3. Well, i read the chapters you put up! You will know what i think of them when you read my reviews.....I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!! I LOVE YOUR FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
okey, got that out of my system....

4. Haha! Very funny story! I really like chapter 4! Ghost, Ha!Hey, dosnt  
that happen in show that are explained by a narrorater sometimes?

5. **Your Story ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!hehehe.......  
  
**

****

**These are some of the reviews this person has sent me and I am VERY happi about this these reviews havelifted my spirits and I just want to thenk her ...THANK YOU KYOGIRL1000 FOR BEING SUCH A SUPPORT TO MEEE!!!!!!!!**

****

**OH and for those who want 2 know I just finished writing a new yyh fic it is VERYYYY short but I think it is still good mai friends liked it even da 1's who didn't know what yu yu hakusho was soo if they say it's good then I thinkk it will be a good story for you to read...C YA!!!!!**


	8. Boton comes Riding Along

Ch.7............"Boton comes Riding Along"

**Kitsune: takes walk with Kurama......smiles**

**Ookami: oh joy.....(sarcasm)**

**Kitsune: pouts c'mon Kurama looks around I feel an evil aura here.......and it's coming from THAT TREE!!!! points to Ookami**

**Ookami: smirks and switches trees**

**Kitsune: o.o.......oro? why are you smirking clutches Kurama Kurama she's scaring me........**

**Ookami: appears on ground right in front of KitsuneKurama no reason begins to walk away**

**Kitsune: o.o........oro?**

**Ookami: later love birds flits away----what's with the second flit-----**

**Kitsune: smiles**

**Ookami: chillin wit Hiei in Hot Topic**

**Kitsune: walks into Hot Topic wit Kurama**

**Ookami: Kurama eyes merchandise skeptacly -thoughts: this place is so evil- Ookami walks up behind Kurama it is evil isn' it? evil smirk**

**Kitsune: Kitsune: TT ok Kurama let's go somewhere else**

**Ookami: Hiei appears beside Ookami with an equall evil smirk and the two watch the other two leave**

ch.7........"Boton comes riding along"

Everyone was sitting around a table on couches and chairs chatting untill Yusuke said "hey Kurama why not take Ichigo out on a walk it's a nice day today", "Indeed it is" Kurama said "Ichigo would you like to go"?

"sure" Ichigo said getting up

Ichigo and Kurama walked over to the door and turned around "well were off" Ichigo said, Kurama and Ichigo turned to each other and smiled then walked out the door. Everyone watched as they left.

"uhhhhhh" said Yusuke

"you notice" said Hiei

"yup" Yusuke said

"notice what" Kuwabara asked

Hiei and Yusuke punched him in the face

"dimwitted fool" they both said

Hiei and Yusuke went into deep conversation

"well what do you think" Hiei said

" I think their great together" Yusuke said

"yeah" Hiei said

"but what about Boton" asked Yusuke

"Boton"? Hiei asked

"yeah you've seen the way she looks at Kurama" Yusuke said

Hiei smirked "I wanna see how she reacts".

Ichigo and Kurama walked in a feild filled with all kinds of different flowers with beautiful colors. Finally they stopped in an open patch and sat down , Ichigo layed on her back and stared up at the sky " it really is beautiful today it's not even this beautiful back home" Ichigo said sitting up, she stared at Kurama "Kurama I'm gonna have to go home and stay there a few days and tell my mom....." Ichigo never finished her sentence because Kurama had pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Ichigo, this past week has ment so much to me Ichigo I..I love you....I love you a lot please don't leave me now" Kurama said

Ichigo hugged Kurama back

" don't worry I won't be gone long I'll just be gone for two days and I'll leave this Saturday ok"? Ichigo said.

Kurama nodded and they looked into eah other's eyes and they shared a deep pasionate kiss.

"lalala" Boton sang on her way to Genkai's "I wonder if Kurama will be there and I wonder if he'll smile this time EEEK!! if he smiles at me I'll ask him to be my boy friend" Boton said landing in front of Genkai's "helloooooo" she called coming in.

"hello Boton" said Yusuke

"where's Kurama" said Boton looking around

"oh that happy fellow, won't find him here" said Yusuke

"happy"? asked Boton

"yeah he hasn't stopped smiling since Ichigo got here" Yusuke said

"Ichigo who's she"? asked Boton

" she's this girl who's boy crazy for Kurama in another world, then one night she wished apon a star and the next morning Kurama appeared in her room and so she went with him back to this world and she's been with us...or more like Kurama since" Yusuke replied

Boton's cheeks puffed

Hiei smirked he cold see her Jealousy.

**Kuraidemon: MWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!! for those that don't know I HATE Boton, she can go to hell for all I care, but I ABSOLUTLY HHHHAAAATTTTEEEE!!!! The pairing of Kurama x Boton shudder it scares me and upsets me . III HHAAAATEEEE IIIITTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!............ahem.............well anyways I want Boton to be Jealous well because.....it makes me smile sparkle!!!**


	9. Boton's Jealousy

Ch.8

**Kitsune: .. ...........I dun have ne notes to type down but ya I have a post I have just put down a new story it's really short but it's really good hope ya read it, it's called memories...........bibi!!.................**

ch.8 "Boton's Jealousy"

Boton sat on the couch waiting for Kurama and this........girl to come back, finally she heard the knob on the door turn and there was Kurama and the girl and they were ...........laughing?

"Kurama"! Boton said as she flung her arms around Kurama's neck.

Ichigo stared at Boton as Kurama pushed her off,

"Boton"? Ichigo asked

Boton stared at the girl and blinked "hey is your name Ichigo"? she asked

"yeah what do u want" Ichigo replied annoyed

"Koenma wanted to see you " Boton said

"fine" Ichigo said

"want me to go to"? Kurama asked

"sure" Ichigo said smiling

"NO"!!! Boton screemed

Kurama and Ichigo stared at Boton supprised

"I mean, Koenma only wants to see Ichigo" Boton said putting on a fake smile

"well I'm sure Koenma won't mind my being there" Kurama said smiling

"well we better be going" Ichigo said clinging onto Kurama's arm

Kurama and Ichigo smiled at each other and left, Boton slumped down on the floor,

"it's ok" Yusuke said

"huh"? Boton asked

"I can find you another guy" Yusuke said

"NO YOU WON'Y"!! Boton said all twinkly eyed

scary Yusuke thought

**(a.n. if u watch fruits basket or read it for the twinkly eyed thing just imagine Kagura)**

"somehow.....somehow I'll make Kurama like me" Boton said

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Yusuke laughes rolling on the floor

"what" Boton asked

"you sound so determined" Yusuke said wiping a tear off his face from laughing so hard

Boton laughed evilly "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'll send Ichigo on a mission that will take her life Then Kurama will HAVE to like me".

"no.....THEN Kurama will just spend his life mourning Ichigo" Yusuke said

"do what you want" Hiei said "Just don't do anything to hurt my Kurama"

cricket....................chirp................chirp...................chirp

"your...............Kurama"? Yusuke and Boton asked together

Hiei fell off the branch he was sitting on/

"that...................didn't come out right" Hiei said

"no kidding" Boton said

"let's hope so" Yusuke added

"anyway I wonder what Koenma wants with Ichigo" Yusu ke asked

"I dunno I guess we'll find out when they get back" Boton said

**Kitsune:MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kurama: o.0))**

**Hiei: hn..........**

**Kuwabara: not here**

**Yusuke: cough**


End file.
